vs_writersfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaze the Cat vs Kumatora
Pikart's First Battle! Blaze the Cat vs Kumatora!! Description This episode pits Blaze the Cat from the Sonic Series, and Kumatora from the Earthbound/Mother Series! Which magical tomboyish princess will end up the queen of this heated battle!? Introduction Kerba: Princesses, most of the time follow the same ol' stereotype of being nigh helpless and prone to kidnapping, etc etc. Nesten: But theses two princesses say "screw that stereotype!", these two tomboys are well experienced in fighting for themselves to kick ass with their magical abilities! Kerba: Blaze the Cat, the princess from another dimension. Nesten: And Kumatora, the princess from Nowhere Islands! Kerba: For this fight, Burning Blaze will not be included, and we shall only be sticking to games for this battle. Nesten: We're your hosts for this episode, I'm Nesten Foster, and this emotionless doof is Kerba. Kerba: For the time being, it is our job to analyse our combatants' feats, skills, and abilities to see who would win in a single combat situation. Blaze the Cat Blaze Event ~ Sonic Rush Kerba: In another dimension, Blaze the Cat was born into the world to a family of royalty, living generations to protect the Jewel Scepter, a extremely powerful artifact that is the only thing that sustains the existence of Blaze's universe, Sonic's universe, and every other universe together. Nesten: Blaze, being royalty and having her soul being on fucking fire... how the hell that works is beyond to me... was already born with the ability to manipulate fire to her own heart's desire. Kerba: Well, not quite. While she was growing up, Blaze was often made fun of due to her inexperience even controlling her own pyrokinetic abilities. Nesten: Well that's hella dumb, if you had the natural ability to generate flames and all who gives a shit about the fact you aren't very good at it, you're still manipulating GOD DAMN FIRE! Kerba: Due to this, she considered her own abilities a curse, and became withdrawn, shy, and independent. Nesten: As she grew older, she as well began to rise up in royalty, ready to become the princess of her kingdom, and the guardian to another powerful artifact, the Sol Emeralds. Kerba: Buuuuuuut one problem, due to the fact that she withdrawn herself and wasn't really able to get the concept of "friends", she was unable to actually use the Sol Emeralds at that point. Nesten: You see people! That's what you get for not realizing that fire manipulation is fuckin' awesome. Kerba: When she was fourteen however, all of that changed. Anxiety ~ Sonic Rush Kerba: Dr. Ivo Robotnik invaded her dimension, and stole the Sol Emeralds, before retreating back to his world, aka Sonic's world. Nesten: The Sol Emeralds, however, didn't like that very much, so they took Blaze with them, dragging her to Sonic's dimension as well. Kerba: Predictably disorientated from being dragged into a completely another dimension, she did the first thing she could do. Find the Sol Emeralds and bring them back to her dimension. Nesten: Tracking down the fat doctor, she confronted, and, after a clash between the two, Blaze ultimately won, as the doctor tried to flee with one of the emeralds. However, Blaze, being the smart cat she is, had none of that, and kicked him INTO FUCKING ORBIT. Kerba: Into orbit is a clear exaggeration, Nesten. However, she was strong enough to kick the Egg Mobile with the doctor in it far enough for them to become a shine in the distance. While we do not know the weight of the Egg Mobile, we do know the weight of Dr. Eggman, weighing in at 128 kilograms, or 282 pounds. Assuming that the mobile weighs about the same, if not more, Blaze, at our estimates, could kick over a fourth of a ton far into the distance. Nesten: Err... Kerba: To put it in easier, non-math using calculations. That is very impressive, considering the distance she actually sent Dr. Eggman. Buuuut that's... somewhat incalculable, even assuming she kicks the doctor into the next area, we would still need to know how far that actually is. But even then, it's a really impressive feat, one she does seven times. Nesten: This ain't even her best feat of strength, so nothing was really lost. Kerba: You know that all calculations of feats of strength, speed, and stuff like that should be taken into account, even if they aren't the best they've done. Nesten: Sure, but that means more math, and you know how much I ''despise ''math. Kerba: I digress. I personally enjoy mathematics. Nesten: How can you like the equivalent of hell on a paper-?! Kerba: Enough, we have a bio to finish, and not waste time hearing you complaining about numbers on a paper. Nesten: THEY ARE MORE THAN NUMBERS! THEY ARE THE ROOT OF EVIL! Kerba: *Square root. Nesten: ...fuck you. Kerba: To speed things up, Blaze met Cream the Rabbit, who of which quickly befriended Blaze, much to her dismay. However, this was Blaze's first true taste of friendship. After reclaiming the second Sol Emerald, she had momentarily met with Sonic the Hedgehog. Nesten: Fast forward a couple zones later, and the two duel at the Dead Zone, which is basically another space base. Technically, the fight is left as a tie or inconclusive in the end, however, either way, after the fight, the two had became friends. Yada yada yada she learned how it is to feel friendship. Kerba: Thanks to this, Blaze was finally able to use the power of the Sol Emeralds, allowing her to turn into Burning Blaze, which is the equivalent of Sonic's Super Sonic. Nesten: ...wwwwwhich we're excluding for the fight! I mean come on, this new form increases power by 1000% and increases her speeds many, many, times the speed of light, and well, almost COMPLETE invulnerability. Only attacks like a fucking black hole could harm her, and yet she is still able to live such blows. Kerba: But, since we're pretty much done with explaining her story, it's time we dive into her abilities. Blaze prefers to fight using elegant movements, much like a princess. Nesten: Buuuuut that would be lame on it's own... if she didn't combine these movements with her own pyrokinetic abilities to extinguish her foes! Kerba: A prime example of this is the Axel Jump, a twirling leap that resembles a flaming tornado. Nesten: This one ain't going to be carrying any cars soon though, as it's power is the equivalent of Sonic's own Spin Jump, which, is able to tear robots of varying sizes and other creatures to shreds in a matter of moments! TBC Kumatora Kerba: Long ago, the world was at it's end due to the actions of humankind. The apocalypse had arrived. Nesten: OKAY WHOA, That escalated immediately! You see world, Global Warming isn't a myth and it took you way too late to realize you were FUCKED! Kerba: ...you know it's not confirmed it was due to Global Warming... but either way, there was one last option to do. Seemingly, they did know they were fucked, as they had created the White Ship, a ship specifically made to survive the apocalypse when it did happen. Nesten: This ship ended up in Nowhere... yeah... living with the Dark Dragon's protection. Kerba: However, they knew they couldn't rely on this island sized being, and, when the time came, the unique being named as Magyspies struck seven needles into the dragon, sending it into a suspended slumber under the island. Nesten: Ofcourse, fearing another apocalypse caused by them, since... ya know, it WAS caused by them in the first place thanks to their lazy greedy dirtbag asses, they decided to change by resetting their memories with the power of the Egg of Light. Kerba: Doing this, they were able to live peaceful, urban lives without conflict, and they lived in harmony. Nesten: But let's step back abit, you see, on this island, there was a kingdom named Osohe, led by it's king, King Who-has-no-Name the Not-Important... no that's not actually his name, but at the least I actually GAVE him a name. Kerba: As you said, he's not important, as not just him, but the entire kingdom's population disappeared from existence long before the ship arrived. Why? Who knows, it's really not important. Nesten: Taking advantage of an empty kingdom to use as their base grounds, they had used this as a important role in their rebooted lives. There, of course, needed someone to live in the castle, someone who's "royalty". Kerba: They had ultimately decided to go for the young orphaned child, Kumatora, to be raised under the supervision of two theifs and the Magyspies. However, due to their haste, there was not much backstory to Kumatora created. TBC Rising Action CLIMAX! Epilogue Next Episode... Category:Pikart767 Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed VS Debates Category:'Female vs Female' themed VS Debates Category:'Magic' themed VS Debates Category:Fire Duel